dndboisfandomcom-20200214-history
Rasmus' Nyår 2019 Campaign
Rasmus' Nyår 2019 Campaign was an campaign run by Rasmus between the dates of 30th of December 2018 and 2nd of January 2019. It was played by Rasmus' family and served as the first time any of the players ever played D&D. Pitch Crazy old Pete had cone missing again. But his brother Sture, seems to be the only one concerned. Everyone else tells him to calm down and wait. "Crazy Pete usually comes back don' he?". Will you help a worried brother in need and find Crazy Pete? Characters Player Characters * Angel * La Pucko * Medelåldersman på rullskridskor Important NPCs * Sture * Crazy Pete Enemies * Hunters (Session 1) * Hippogriff (Session 1) Story Session-1 (December 30th 2018) Angel, a druid aasimar, La Pucko, a barbarian half-elf and Medelåldersman på rullskridskor, a human monk were all sitting at a table in the Parsithol inn. Angel had probably conned the unknowing forest-men into traveling with them. They ordered mead, goat-milk and a glass of water and put the silver coin it cost on Angel's tab. Suddenly a hysterical man bursed into the tavern. He screamed that his brother Pete was missing. The waitress told him to calm down and have a bottle of mead. He shakingly sat himself down in the corner of the tavern. The party decided they wanted to engage and so sent forward their Medelåldersman på rullskridskor whom talked with the man. They decided on a price of 17 gold an 8 silver if the party would find Pete. After a bit of discussion, the party headed out into the forrest towards the hunters cabin where the man had told them that Pete liked to hang out with. When they encountered the cabin they decided on sending La Pucko inside while the others standing guard. La Pucko entered and met the three hunters sitting at a table feasting. They were shocked to see this man of the forrest enter their hut. La Pucko asked them about Pete. The men explained that Pete goes missing all the time and that they really shouldn't worry. They say that Pete is a bit crazy so they don't let him use real arrows when hunting with them as a safety precaution. The barbarian half-elf grew tired of these men who had apparently left this incapable man outside to fend for himself. He felt like it was their responsibility to take care of him and that it's their fault that he's gone, and so he attacked the men by swingin his mace at them, breaking one of their benches. The men, confused drew their bows and started shooting at the barbarian. La Pucko laid one more strike, this time on the other bench. He muttered he was too drunk to aim properly. The party outside heard the noice coming from the inside. While Angel decided to draw back, the medelåldersman headed inside. He rolled in, grabbed the half-elf and left through the window. The men continued to shoot at them. Well outside, Angel decided to throw a wave of thunder at them, successfully knocking them down. The party headed deeper into the forrest and headed off track. Out of bad luck they stumbled upon a hippogriff's lair where an angry winged creature stood to defend it's home. The two forrest men engaged the creature with their mace and trident. Angel on the other hand tried to reason with the hippogriff, by looking it in the eyes and bowing. This probably would have worked if the hippogriff already weren't angry and so attacked the aasimar.